tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cousin Sid
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Cousin Sid' ist die 79. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die erste Folge der vierten Staffel. Introtext Splinter: Das Leben bewegt sich, während das Rad des Schicksals sich dreht; vom Tag zur Nacht, von der Nacht zum Tag. Der Kampf mit dem Shredder hat uns fast das Leben gekostet. Wir sind gebrochen, gebeutelt, aber am Leben. Unsere Körper werden heilen, doch ich frage mich: Tragen meine Söhne andere Verletzungen, die sich nicht so leicht überwinden lassen? Ich weiß mit einer großen Schwere, dass es immer neue Bedrohungen geben wird, die uns herausfordern. Ich bete nur, dass meine Söhne bereit sein werden, ihnen zu begegnen. Handlung thumb|left|210px|Die angeschlagenen KriegerErschöpft und schwer gezeichnet von ihrem letzten Kampf mit dem Utrom Shredder ziehen sich Turtles und Splinter mit April und Casey auf die Farm von Caseys Großeltern zurück, um ihre Wunden zu lecken, wobei den anderen jedoch nicht entgeht, dass Leonardo uncharakteristisch ernst, ja sogar grimmig erscheint. Gerade aber als die Turtles es sich so gut es geht gemütlich gemacht haben, ertappen Splinter, April und Casey einen heimlichen Besucher auf der Farm - und sehr zu Caseys Ärger handelt es sich dabei um seinen mißratenen Cousin Sid. Sid, der äußerst verzweifelt wirkt, ist hinter einem legendären Familienschatz her, der auf der Farm versteckt sein soll; ihr Großvater hatte gerüchterweise einst einen Zug ausgeraubt, und die Beute war nie gefunden worden. Der einzige Hinweis, den Großvater Jones hinterlassen hat, ist der rätselhafte Satz: "Punkt markiert das X." thumb|210px|Ach, die liebe Verwandschaft!Sid geht in seiner wachsenden Verzweiflung soweit, dass er April und Casey mit einem Föderationsblaster bedroht. Noch während die Turtles und Splinter überlegen, was sie tun sollen, präsentiert sich der Grund für Sids gegenwärtiges Verhalten ganz von selbst: Eine Abteilung der Purple Dragons, bei denen Sid hohe Schulden hat, ist ihm gefolgt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er beim Ultimo noch anwesend ist. Unter der Anweisung ihres Anführers Spuds beginnen die Dragons das Farmhaus zu verwüsten, was die Turtles und Splinter dazu bewegt, sich dem Feind zu stellen - wenigstens alle bis auf Raphael, der wegen seiner schweren Rippenverletzungen von Michelangelo entgegen seiner Proteste in einen Wandschrank eingesperrt wird. Es gelingt ihnen, die meisten Gangster mittels der Hupe ihres Wagens aus dem Haus zu locken, sie voneinander zu trennen und trotz ihrer Verletzungen nach und nach auszuschalten. thumb|210px|left|April und Spuds auf TuchfühlungIm Farmhaus währenddessen versuchen April und Casey, Sid gut zuzureden, was diesen in seiner wachsenden Panik jedoch nicht interessiert. Als Spuds bemerkt, dass jemand seine Leute fertig gemacht hat, nehmen sich April Spuds und Casey seinen Cousin vor, und es gelingt ihnen, die beiden kampfunfähig zu machen. Spuds schwört Rache, doch Casey ändert schnell dessen Meinung, indem er einen der erbeuteten Blaster auf Spuds heißgeliebten Wagen richtet. Spuds verspricht auf der Stelle, Sids Schulden zu annulieren, und verzieht sich rasch mit seinen Leuten. Als die Turtles sich heimlich wieder ins Farmhaus zurückziehen wollen und Michelangelo voller Vorfreude ankündigt, Raphael wegen seines Fehlens bei der ganzen Aktion aufzuziehen, erwartet dieser sie bereits schon und beginnt seinerseits voller Schadenfreude Michelangelo für die vorige Behandlung ordentlich zu traktieren. thumb|210px|Ironie des Schicksals ...Gerade als April sich über den guten Ausgang der Geschichte freut, bemerkt sie, dass Casey uncharakteristischerweise ernsthaft über etwas nachdenkt. Schließlich kommt Casey darauf, wo die Beute aus dem Zugraub versteckt sein könnte: Sein Großvater hatte einst einen entlaufenen Hund adoptiert und ihn Spot ("Punkt") getauft. Der Hund war nach einiger Zeit an einer Krankheit eingegangen und von Mr. Jones unter der Scheune begraben worden; und in der Tat finden die drei hinter dem im Scheunenfundament eingelassen Grabstein einen Hohlraum, in dem sich eine Kiste befindet. Im ersten Augenblick beansprucht Sid freudig das Geld für sich, besinnt sich gleich darauf aber eines Besseren und bietet Casey an, das Geld mit ihm zu teilen. Doch als sie die Kiste öffnen, finden sie statt Geldscheinen einen Haufen Quittungen vor: Großmutter Jones, die die Tat ihres Mannes niemals gutgeheißen hatte, hat das Geld nach und nach heimlich der Wohlfahrt vermacht. Und während die Quittungen vom Winde verweht werden, lachen sich Casey und April herzlich über die Ironie der Sache aus. Zitate *'Michelangelo': [riecht] Igitt, was ist das für ein Gestank? Riecht wie verbranntes ... [bemerkt einen strengen Blick von Splinter, dessen Fell verbrannt ist] Michelangelo: Oh. Richtig. Tut mir leid, Sensei. *'Casey': Wow. Was sagt man dazu? Du bist hier nicht willkommen! Sid: Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war das auch das Haus von meiner Großmutter. ... Casey: April, dies ist mein zockender, diebischer, zu gar nichts guter Cousin Sid. April: Wow! Und ich dachte, Casey wäre das schwarze Schaf der Familie Jones. *thumb|200px|Grandpa Jones und SpotCasey: Was willst du, Sid? Du willst ja immer was! Sid: Ich will nur das, was mir zusteht. Du bekommst dieses Haus, du bekommst die Mädchen, und ich will meinen Anteil. Ich will das Geld! [Casey und April gucken sich ratlos an] Casey: Wovon redest du, Sid? Sid: Komm mir nicht auf die Tour! Du weisst, was ich meine: Die Beute! Jeder weiß, dass Opa den Zug ausgeraubt hat. Ich will Opas Anteil am Hoosic Tunnel-Zugraub. ... Casey: Du bist verrückt, Sid! Niemand hat je an diese alte Geschichte geglaubt. Sid: Ich habe ihr geglaubt! Er hat erzählt, wie er die Beute vergraben hat. "Punkt markiert das X", hat der verrückte alte Knacker immer gesagt! Ich habe hier jahrelang Löcher gegraben und nach irgendwas gesucht, das wie ein X aussieht. Sie muss hier sein!! *'Michelangelo': Zwei kaputte Beine, flach auf meinem Panzer, und ich bin immer noch voll da und eine Tüte Chips! - Mmh, Chips! *'Purple Dragon Punk': [riecht] Igitt, was ist das für ein Gestank? Riecht wie verbranntes ... [Schlaggeräusch] Purple Dragon Punk: [ein paar Oktaven höher] ... Haar. [sinkt ohnmächtig zu Boden] Splinter: Ich mag in der Tat schlecht riechen, aber wenigstens bin ich immer noch bei Bewusstsein. *'Spuds': [richtet seinen Blaster auf Casey] Du hättest dich da raushalten sollen. Jetzt erteile ich dir eine Lektion, die du niemals vergessen wirst. [Eine Untertasse, von April geworfen, prellt ihm auf einmal den Blaster aus der Hand] Spuds: Kleine, du wirst dir wünschen, dass du das nicht gemacht hättest! April: [geht in Kampfstellung] Wie komisch! Das Selbe wollte ich dir auch gerade sagen! *'Casey': Was immer Sid euch schuldig ist, das ist ab heute null und nichtig. Spuds: Sonst was? [Casey richtet einen Blaster auf Spuds' Wagen] Spuds: [panisch] Okay, okay! Alles klar! Nicht schießen! Ich finde einen Weg, seine Schulden zu decken, das schwöre ich bei den Purple Dragons! D-du schuldest uns gar nichts, Sid! W-wir sind quitt! Nur bitte ... bitte tut dem Wagen nichts. Okay? Abgemacht? *'Sid': Warum hast du das getan, Casey? Warum hast du mir mit Spuds geholfen, nach allem, was ich getan habe? Casey: Sid, du bist ein Müllbeutel! ... Aber du gehörst immer noch zur Familie. *'Sid': Du hast mir eine zweite Chance gegeben, Case. Ich werd's nicht vermasseln. Komm schon, Cousin. Wir teilen es uns. Trivia *thumb|160px|Spuds, Max und die Purple DragonsDiese Episode ist eine Reproduktion einer Originalgeschichte in ''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1, in der Sid ebenfalls das erste Mal vorgestellt wird. *In dieser Folge schlägt Michelangelo einen Trick vor, der vorsieht, dass sie sich in alte Tierfelle kleiden sollen, um die Störenfriede von der Farm zu jagen; diese Idee wird von den anderen Turtles jedoch einstimmig abgelehnt. Im Originalcomic jedoch wendet Michelangelo den Trick an, um zuerst Donatello und dann einem von Sids Freunden einen recht erfolgreichen Streich zu spielen. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Cousin Sid Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)